Challenge Entry
by FireInTheStars
Summary: Future St. Berry Fic! for MissElliexXxXx's St. Berry challenge.


**My entry for MissElliexXxXx's St. Berry contest! I hope you all enjoy, it took me forever to find a song!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the lyrics to the song in this story. That's right, I'm not telling you. HA!**

**Enjoy ^_^**

**GLEE!**

Jesse St. James knew Rachel Berry lived in the same city, knew she had been in exactly four off-Broadway productions (he had been to see each of them at least three times) and had just landed the lead in her first on Broadway role as Wendla in the revival of Spring Awakening. They were often invited to the same parties, knew many of the same people but never ran into each other, much to Jesse's dismay. Tonight however was different, it was in the air (the smoke filled, drunk smelling air), Jesse could feel something, crackling, just waiting for the right moment to spark. The stars of Broadway were putting on a show in one of the local bars, as per custom, where they would sing a song from the theme of the night. Tonight's theme was rock songs, Jesse had yet to choose a song but knew he would still be expected to go up and perform. Making his way through the already tipsy crowd to the back stage he asks his friend who was working as MC for the night where he falls in the lineup for the night. The slot after Rachel Berry *, she had actually even signed in with the little star after her name. Someone must have given her something to drink before she came in. Smiling he signs his name and writes down the title and artist of the song he'll be singing for the night.

When she climbs on the stage, in tight holey jeans and a black vest with her hair like she had just climbed out of bed, his jaw drops and watches as she giggles, takes a swig of her beer and starts singing along to Joan Jett's _I Love Rock 'n Roll. _Their eyes meet a few times in the song and the smile on her face makes his heart soar as he moves to the back of the stage where he waits for the end of her song. After picking her beer up she moves to the curtain where he's standing, but she passes by without a word or even a glance. Inhaling deeply, Jesse takes the stage after he's announced and sits down on the stool in front of the mic. "Hey everyone, I hope you're having a great time. Tonight's theme is Broadway Rocks! And this song is technically a rock song, but it's a little less in your face. I hope you all enjoy."

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

Jesse sought out Rachel in the crowd, the small brunette's eyes were wide as she stared at him on the stage, her body frozen in shock at the lyrics he was singing.

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

Jesse kept his gaze locked with Rachel's, pouring his soul into the lyrics he was singing, hoping that this public apology would make up for all the mistakes he made during his senior year of high school.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

The hurt he saw written all over her face as New Directions was named the third place winners that year at Regionals tore at his heart as he was given the first place trophy. That day, it should have been filled with laughter and happiness over their win; instead he had walked around in the cold Ohio rain. He'd told her he was going to make all her dreams come true, instead he just shattered them all to pieces.

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is You_

_and the reason is You _

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

By the end of the song, he could see the glistening tears running down Rachel's face before she tore her eyes away from his and left the bar. Jesse swore under his breath as he hopped down from the stage to go after her, but the tiny diva was nowhere to be found.

The next morning, Jesse's agent called him to let him know that a spot in a musical workshop had just come up and if he could be to the theater in 45 minutes he'd have an audition for the male lead. Taking a shower that would make Superman proud and throwing on a pair of clean and decent looking jeans and a black t-shirt with a hoodie, he was out of his apartment in 15 minutes. Arriving at the theater 20 minutes early, his agent clapped him on the back and led him inside. "Male lead got fired this morning after getting into a fight with the female lead about something, she was pretty upset and the director told him if he was going to insult her and her musical abilities he could leave." Mark told Jesse as they walked around backstage, "The director doesn't want to hear you sing anything from the musical; he said anything but nothing from Spring Awakening. Can you handle that?" Jesse's heart stopped in his chest, the beat frantically. Nodding he made his way to the old upright piano on the stage. "Good morning Mr. St. James, the stage is yours." The director called from his spot in the audience seating, Rachel was sitting beside him, and her eyes wide like saucers. Jesse smiled his trademark smirk and began playing a very familiar tune.

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

Once he'd finished playing, there was a moment of silence until the director started clapping and he told Jesse he had the job. Rachel looked startled, yet amused when he hopped off the stage and came over to her.

"Hi, I'm Jesse." He said, holding out his hand to hers, his smile warm. She smiled back and shook his hand, "Hello, I'm Rachel."

**Glee!**

**Ok yeah, so there were kinda two songs in that fic… **

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**

**Star ***


End file.
